


Insanity

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Graphic Description, Rape, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of a young man and woman approaches, but the couple had just gotten into a fight. The man grows depressed at the loss of his loved one and tries to find her, only to be met with the worst scene he could imagine. The man does what any other man would do, stealing back his girlfriend as he leaves the other guy to rot. Summary sucks but basically a lot of stuff happens in the life of this couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

I pull my hands out of the man’s chest, my hands coated with the warmth of his life. I looked at my hands, the glaring red staring deep into my soul. What was this? Was it guilt? Was it anger? Was it regret? Whatever it was, it didn’t matter anymore…

It all began a week before my 24th birthday, a special day for both me and my girlfriend. The 5th of October, a day that marked both the day of my birth and our anniversary. I looked at my phone, staring at the calendar, my lips stretching into a small smile as I realize the approach of that special day. We had always celebrated that day together, my girlfriend and I, with a homemade dinner and a bottle of wine, a tradition you might say. I couldn’t believe it; 7 years have already passed since I met my gorgeous partner, her hair as smooth as silk and her eyes bright like diamonds. 

We met at a party hosted by a mutual friend, both of us young and foolish at the time. I drank a couple beers as she sipped at her small red cup, the two of us looking at each other from across the rather large living room. After my 4th beer, I was finally able to work up the courage and made my way to her. She smiled at me, maybe it was because she saw me approaching or maybe it was because of my drunken walk, either way I didn’t care. She looked at me, her friends noticing the shift of her gaze as they giggled, leaving her alone for me. I walked up to her, used my best pick-up line and wrapped my arm around her. She didn’t resist, in fact she returned my gesture. We embraced each other before looking straight into each other’s eyes, our lips meeting as our tongues intertwined. 

The day after was frantic, neither of us remembering what we had done the night before. The situation was awkward to say the least, our naked bodies exposed to the world as we looked away from each other. I turned to face her, our eyes meeting as she did the same. The words never left me, but our feelings had most definitely connected. She smiled at me before dropping the piece of cloth covering her breasts, exposing her beautiful and natural form for my eyes. I returned her kind gesture with my own, revealing my growing member as we made love again, this time, forging an experience that will serve as an important memory for the two of us.

We had a couple more dates since then, although they were more of meetings than dates. It was only until our 5th date did I finally confess my attraction to her, begging her to become my girlfriend. She laughed at me, my heart crushed as I feared the worst. But my fears were unnecessary, her laughs not at me for trying but because of my nervousness. She lifted my head as she touched my lips with her own, the feeling of love spreading from her body into mine, replacing my fear. She smiled at me as we separate; her words unneeded as we walked off together, hand in hand. 

It has been 6 years since then, our 7th anniversary and my 24th birthday just around the corner. I clocked off from work and headed to the department store, my smile large and my hands on my wallet. I looked around, searching for the perfect gift to commemorate the joyous occasion. I looked high and low, although nothing had really stood out. I was just about to give up when I saw it, the perfect gift for my perfect girlfriend. It wasn’t much and it was most definitely not flashy, nothing you’d get excited for and nothing you’d risk your life to have, but it was perfect. 

I ran home, my gift to her carefully hidden in my bag as I tried to fake a tired expression. I dragged myself into the apartment we share, trying to feign exhaustion from a hard day at work. But she wasn’t home; the rooms were dark and silent until the sounds of my feet penetrate the air. I looked down at the ground in sadness; it had been like this since our fight. 

A couple days ago, my girlfriend and I had gotten into a pointless argument over a topic that didn’t even matter to either of us. Neither of us backed down as we fought for what we felt was right. Looking back, I realize losing her was much worse than giving in. But at the time, all I could care for was trying to make her realize what my view was and how it was better than her own. We fought for hours, throwing things at each other as the main issue slipped away between our fingers. In the end, she stormed out of our home, my stubborn mind refusing to let me stop her. 

Regret filled my body, the pain of losing her over something as pointless as what we had fought over far greater than any physical or emotional pain I had ever felt in my life. The stress and anxiety kept building inside me, my mind slowly destroying itself as I play out scenarios inside my head, scenarios of my girlfriend leaving me because of my stubbornness, scenarios of my life after the loss of my loved one. 

I tried to replace these thoughts with work, clocking in at the crack of dawn and clocking out after everyone had left. It worked for a while, the first couple days flying by as I overworked myself, but once I saw the most important day of my life approaching closer and closer, I knew I had to apologize, to find her and get her back. 

But all my efforts were in vain for my girlfriend had never returned. Every day I would hope to see her waiting for me at the entrance to our home, her smile bright as she greets me, but that day never came. I released my grip on my bag, documents from work and the gift I had just bought dropping onto the ground. I fell onto my knees, my hands shooting to my face as I cry it out, my mind completely taken over by the regret of losing the one person that matters the most to me.

As the clock struck 12 on the day of our anniversary, on the day of my birth, I decided that I would not wait any longer. I picked up the gift I had prepared as I ran to her home, the home she shared with her family before we moved in together. I ran up to her door, pulling the spare key from under the rug and running into the house. I ran up the stairs to her room, her door slightly ajar as the sounds of moaning fills my ears. 

I slow down, my imagination filling my mind with a variety of scenarios, worst-case scenarios of what that sound could be. I crawled up to her door, silently peaking inside and trying to see what was making the sound which echoes through the halls. My heart stopped as I looked inside, my imagination crashing into a brick wall as the one scenario I had resisted to see came true in front of me. From my angle, all I could see was her legs wrapped around another man’s waist, his erect cock pounding into her soaking wet box. I could hear her screams of pleasure. I could see the joy she was getting from another man. I could see the intense love making they were having as I felt a flame grow inside me. 

I looked at the scene in front of me, my mind only able to see another man violently thrusting against my girlfriend’s precious garden with his rod of corruption. The flame grew bigger and bigger as her moans escalated, my mind completely being replaced by a dark force, anger and rage. I barged into the room, the sound of the door smashing against the wall bringing their intense session to a screaming halt as I grabbed the man’s shoulders. I pulled him off of her, pushing him into the ground as I sent blow after blow of my clenched fist into his face, his body unable to resist due to the sudden shock. I continued my assault as my girlfriend looked at me in fear, her body frozen to the spot as I pulverize the man she had just made love to. 

I smiled crazily, the feeling of crushing someone under me with my bare hands igniting a long discarded flame of animal instincts as I completely destroy the once rather handsome man with my fist. I grabbed the man’s head as he drifts off to unconsciousness, smashing his skull against the hard floor as blood seeped out of the back of his head. The pool of blood grew bigger and bigger as my hands enjoyed the feeling of his skull shattering beneath me, my desire to completely eliminate any threat in my way giving unlimited energy to my hands, my hands that are taking another’s life.

I plunged my hand into his chest after I was satisfied with my work of art, piercing his skin with nothing more than the sheer pressure of my nails. I finished the masterpiece with my own two hands, my fingers wrapped around his still beating heart as I squash the fragile organ with my strength, pulling my hand out of his muscular chest with blood still dripping from my fingers. 

My focus shifts to the crying girl on the bed, her tears bringing me back from my wrath. I looked at the corpse under me, his body torn to shreds as his blood pools beneath him. I looked at my hands, my own body covered in the dark red color of his life, of his death. A new feeling grew inside me, a feeling I couldn’t describe in words. Was it guilt? Was it anger? Was it regret? Whatever it was, it didn’t matter anymore. I looked back at my girlfriend, my mind completely broken by the stress of taking a life with my own hands. 

I pounce on her, pinning her arms down with my weight as I lick her face with my tongue as if I was an animal, the blood of her lover dripping down onto her. She cried and screamed, but I didn’t care for her futile resistance. I smashed my lips onto hers, blocking off her cries for help as I push my hard cock into her used hole, thrusting wildly as I rape the crying mess of my once beautiful, once faithful, once precious lover. I felt a warm liquid spray onto my groin as it pooled around my knees, the smell of unclean restrooms filling my nostrils as I realize what she had just done. My anger grew wilder; it grew stronger as I punished her for ruining my clothes, my thrusts stronger and deeper as I destroy her once clean, once tight and once sacred garden with my disgusting, putrid and evil rod of corruption. 

It was only until after I had came inside her multiple times did I realize that I had become the monster I tried to protect her from, but after all that has happened, I couldn’t care about anything anymore. My girlfriend’s body limped onto me, her strength escaped as I continue assaulting her feminine parts, my white and sticky cream already pooling beneath our connected bodies as they leak from within her. I pull out after treating her like nothing more than a toy, her tongue out as her body jerks in pleasure. I smiled at my girlfriend, picking up her limp and exposed body as I head home, my hands still coated in the blood of the one she had cheated on me with. 

Once I had made it back, I tossed her limp body onto the ground, her fully exposed form coated in my white juices refusing to move after the soul of the person inside had already died. I roll her into our room, placing her back into bed as I fall asleep beside her, the sounds of my snores the only sound in the entire apartment. 

The next few days were rather normal, waking up from a nice sleep, freshening up as I consume my first meal of the day, blending up a mix of healthy breakfast food, feeding the paste to my lifeless girlfriend as her body naturally swallows down the nutrients it so desperately needs. The day then continues as I head to work, working a normal shift as I focus on getting money. I clock out at the end of the day and head home, dropping my bag onto the ground as I proceed to my bedroom. I would enter the enclosed room and be greeted with the putrid stench of my girlfriend’s waste filling the room as brown clumps litter the bed under her, a wet stain right beside it. Like the good boyfriend I am, I would clean up her messes for her, spraying air fresheners as I change the sheets. 

The night would continue with a round of love making, flipping the body of my girlfriend around as I sink myself into her, her dry passage making it hard for me to relax inside her. Her walls were stiff with the dried semen inside her, her vulva completely barren. I would continue thrusting into her without lubrication however as I felt it was necessary to let her enjoy it naturally. I would alternate between her holes and mouth as I indulge myself in a three course meal, my white cream her payment.

Then one day, there was a sudden knock on my door, two men dressed in blue standing right outside my home. I locked my bedroom as I invite the policemen in, asking them the purpose of their visit. They explained to me how a body was found inside my girlfriend’s home, and how she was missing. They presumed that I would know her location seeing how I was the last person to see her. I tell the policemen about how we had our fight and how I had never seen since, showing obvious concern and worry on my face. 

The policemen smiled as they thanked me for my time, standing up and preparing to walk away. They were just about to leave when a loud crash erupted from my bedroom, my mind immediately realizing what was going on. I explained to them how I had a dog, and how I kept it locked up when I had guests, but they didn’t seem convinced. They asked me to let them investigate, and I decided to oblige. They walked towards the door as the cries for help become louder and louder. The two policemen spun around quicker than light as they aimed for me, their guns poised and ready. But I was prepared; I stabbed the first policeman with a sharp knife, blood oozing out of his body as his grip weakens. The second policeman began to shoot, the gunfire penetrating the air as they collide with the body of the policeman I was stabbing.

I grabbed the gun out of the dead policeman’s hands, returning fire as I kill yet another human being, the feeling of regret long eradicated from my mind. The cries of my girlfriend replace the eerie silence after a gunfight, my hands already placed on the handle. I push open the door, sending my girlfriend flying as she falls on her butt. I hold the gun to her head, telling her of how this was the only option left. I unzip my trousers, revealing my erect cock as I plunge myself into her for the last time, the friction between her dry walls and my cock the last feeling I would ever experience. My girlfriend cried as she gets raped again, her cries for help and her cries of apology overlapping each other as I ignore each and every one, my focus solely on enjoying our last moments. 

My violent thrusting pushed our bodies towards the bedside table, the gift I had bought for our anniversary falling onto the ground as it rolls beside me. I pick up the foreign object, the memory of buying it erased. I open the box to reveal a small ring, the rock smaller than a grain of rice. My memory slowly returns to me, the memory of what I had planned to do when we reconciled. 

I pulled out of her, apologizing to her lifeless body as I place the ring on her finger, the gun still poised against her skull. I apologize for raping her, for destroying her, for killing her lover, for my uncontrolled rage, for my wrath and for my greed, but of course she couldn’t hear any of it, her body limp and lifeless. I comb my hands through her matted and dirty hair, looking into her dull and empty eyes.

As I look into her eyes for the final time, a loud explosion echoes through the apartment, a team of SWAT members barging into my apartment and towards our naked bodies. I push the gun at her head, at an angle that will allow it to penetrate mine, as I whisper into her ear.

“I have and would always love you and only you.” 

I pull the trigger as I see a small tear flowing from her eyes, a smile on her face.

“I love you too…”


End file.
